


Sweet Nothings ღ

by Maus



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Jackunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maus/pseuds/Maus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is really romantic on Sunday mornings. Rapunzel takes the moment to appreciate the little things.<br/>An overly romantic (and poetic) Jackunzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings ღ

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own everything, besides the characters and the song "Crazy Love" by Michael Buble. The poem in the beginning is not part of the song. So yes, I wrote that.

_Darling,_

_Your smiles make my_

_Mornings worth it._

_To see you lie beside me,_

_Hair messy and all,_

_How could I be blessed_

_With such beauty?_

_Come to me, my dear,_

_And listen to my sweet nothings._

 

            On Sunday mornings, a year after our honeymoon, I often found myself alone. The blanket and sheets were left a mess on the right side of the bed. The sun slowly lightened up our bedroom. Downstairs, I heard the sizzles of eggs or pancakes being tossed about. I slid out of bed and slipped on my pair of slippers; I had his shirt on and black short shorts. I was tying my hair into a long ponytail as I walked downstairs.

            A warm smile crossed my lips. He was singing as he cooked. As I silently stood at the door way, I could hear the lyrics to the song he was singing:

 

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_

_And when I come to her when the sun goes down_

_She takes my troubles all away, takes away my grief_

_Takes away my heartache, in the night like a thief_

 

            His muscles were toned, but not so big. His hair was so blond that anyone would think it was white. His eyes were a crystal blue that shined so bright when he smiled or laughed; and his voice... oh, the way he sang sent chills down my spine.

 

_And when I'm returning from so far away_

_She gives me some sweet lovin', brighten up my day_

_Yes, it makes me righteous, it makes me feel whole_

_And it makes me mellow, down to my soul_

            He noticed me staring at him lovingly. His cheeks turned a shade of rosy pink; he'd blush whenever he got caught doing an _'embarrassing'_  act. He extended one arm out towards me while the other held the simmering pan. I walked to his open arm, wrapped my arms around his waist, and inhaled his scent of peppermint. His arm enclosed around my shoulders and I felt his lips touch the top of my head. I lifted my head and kissed his soft lips sweetly. A sleepy good morning left my lips. He chuckled and said one back in a sing-song tone.

            He released his hold of me and gestured to the steamy hot chocolate on the kitchen table.

            "Breakfast will be ready soon, sweetheart," He said before turning back to the pancakes and bacon.

            "Thanks, babe." I smiled gratefully. I slipped my hand between the mug and its' handle. As I took a long sip, I felt the warmth of the perfect temperature engulf my entire body and soul. My husband chuckled and informed me that, not only did I have whipped cream on my nose; I was also sporting a creamy mustache.

            "Well, I'm still sexy, aren't I, dearest?" He walked over and placed our plates down before leaning over to kiss my lips gently.

            "I could never question it, love." He then blew a raspberry onto my cheek, causing me to squeal and laugh. It didn't ruin the moment. It woke me up more. In the name of vengeance though, I took whipped cream with my two fingers and wiped them onto his nose. He smirked and decided to call a truce for now so that we could enjoy breakfast.

            After breakfast, we cuddled on the couch. On the TV, some show about two babysitters was playing. I wasn't really paying attention to it though. I was distracted by Jack's endless compliments on my body, my mind, and my artistic abilities. Nothing completed my Sunday mornings like his _sweet nothings_.

**Author's Note:**

> There has been some serious lack of Jackunzel in the Jackunzel tag on Tumblr. I decided I'll do my best to contribute to the tag. Have any prompts or ideas on what I should write? Comment them down below! c:


End file.
